Time for the Avengers to Assembled/Victory for a hero to rise/Thanos' Epilogue
Here is how the final battle starts in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. With that, Iron Man came out from behind a building. The Chitauri Leviathan followed, along with the Heartless Air Pirates impatiently. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh, here it comes! Scrooge McDuck: That is one huge leviathan! So, the rest of the Avengers looked up, getting ready and standing still. Black Widow: I... I don't see how that's a party... As Iron Man swooped down the street, the Chitauri Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Bruce Banner looked behind, Cap looked at him. Bruce begins to walk towards the monster. Captain America: Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. Bruce Banner: That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry. With that, Bruce Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shooting through his body, the Hulk was ready smashed as he popped the Chitauri Leviathan in the nose. The creature flipped over an 360, Iron Man, in mid-flight, extended his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fired the rocket hitting a soft spot on a large Chitauri Leviathan are blown completely away, real pain from the Chitauri Leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch fired and withdraw... sizzling as they hit the pavement. Captain America raised his shield to block them. From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri, Heartless and Weasels army watches in horror as a group of Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single super hero could withstand, the Avengers assembled. Darkwing Duck: Avengers, assemble! Let's get dangerous! Kim Possilbe: Time to send those creeps back to where they came from! As Mickey and his friends fought off the Heartless army, the other superheroes fought off the supervillains. Lord Dragaunus: You fools won't stop Merlock's Heartless, they'll remain invincible! Mickey Mouse: Don't be too sure, Dragaunus! Wildwing Flashblade: We got your back, Mickey! Canard Thunderbeak: Let's take'em out! As the attack commenses, a bunch of Heartless Toy Soldiers began firing at our heroes. Up in the sky, Loki watched below motionless. Loki Laufeyson: Send the rest. Merlock: With pleasure, Loki. From the portal, thousand more of Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathans flew out. Just then, Mickey notice the wrist devices Dragaunus and the Saurians used. Mickey Mouse: Look! Canard Thunderbeak: Their wrist teleportation devices, good thinking, Mickey. Duke L'Orange: We'll do the distraction, you guys do the rest. Donald Duck: Right, Duke. José Carioca: Shall we, Panchito? Panchito Pistoles: You bet, José! While the Mighty Ducks fought off Dragaunus and the Saurians, Mickey and his friends found the fight moment. Mickey Mouse: Now! Canard Thunderbeak: (taking out a bunch of weasels) That's your cue, Mickey! Finally, Mickey destroyed the wrist teleportation devices so they wouldn't escape. Lord Dragaunus: No! Our wrist teleportation devices! Siege: You're gonna pay for this, Squeaky! Donald Duck: Back off! Chameleon: Bring it on, Quackers! Wraith: It's time we put an end to this paticament! Check "Grin" Hardwing: Try this fish for size! Neptunia: (blowing her trumpet) Nega-Liquidator: (making a big wave full of sea creatures) Here comes the cavalry! With the saurians down for the count, some Chitauri soldiers began firing at Ron and Kim. Kim Possible: We need help! Ron Stoppable: Our weapons aren't working! Rufus: Help please! Dr. Drakken: Drat! I forgot to bring my heavy weapons! Hego: Like old times, Sis? Shego: Yeah, why not? So, Team Go begin their fight with the other Chitauri soldiers to help Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Drakken. As for the other Avengers, they look up out of their element. Black Window: Guys. Iron Man: Call it, Cap. Captain America: Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash. Hawkeye: Wanna give me a lift? Iron Man: Right. Better clench up, Legolas (as he lifted up up to the building) Captain America: Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. (as Thor flew up and Cap spoke to Natasha) You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here with Mickey and the gang. (to the Hulk) And Hulk, smash. With that, the Hulk smiled a most magnificent grin and leaped, soaring high up into the nearest building, Hulk ran up the wall and hit several Chitauri soldiers, snapping in half. He dived towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing the dead Chitauri soldiers towards the other soldiers. The Chitauri soldiers fired at him. The Hulk backhanded them, seized them and with raw power, throwing them down. In his most powerful leap yet, the Hulk flew up and is in the middle of a flying chariot traffic jam, to which he smacked them out of altitude. With the Underminer digging a trap for the heroes, Bomb Voyage was setting bombs around them. Mr. Incredible: Dash! Get all the bombs on that drilling machine! Dash Parr: Got it, Dad! Mr. Incredible: Violet, stop Evelyn and Screenslaver from escaping! Violet Parr: I'm on it! Elastagirl: Guess it's just us and Jack-Jack! Mr. Incredible: Let's stop Bomb Voyage and the Underminer! The Underminer: Let's get on drilling! But just as Dash got all the bombs and planted them on the drilling machine, it exploded. The Underminer: Oh come on! Bomb Voyage: Sacre Bleu! Frozone: You two need to chill. As he used his freeze power, Screenslaver, the Underminer and Bomb Voyage are now in a blocks of ice. Evelyn Deavor: Is that all you guys got!? Violet Parr: Not quite. Brick: This is! Elastigirl: Get'er, Girls! With the girls stopping Evelyn, they got her tied up in chains. Meanwhile, Thor grabbed onto the tower. Raises Mjölnir while a blinding bolt of lightning stroke down from above, colliding on Mjölnir. Thor aimed this massive shockwave towards the portal, he channeled the blast and fired the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers flying out of the portal. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave, the Chitauri soldiers convulse, dropped dean to the ground. He took out the Chitauri Leviathan as it exploded. Thor Odinson: He-Lectrix! He-Lectrix: Coming right up! Benjamin Hood: Here it comes! Suddenly, a bunch of heartless Air Pirates began attacking Thor. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Sora! Donald! Goofy! José! Panchito! Take out the heartless! Sora: We're on it! Panchito Pistoles: Vomanos! Donald Duck: Hold on, Thor! Soon enough, the help fought off the heartless from coming anywhere near Thor. Back in the Helicarrier bridge, Fury saw what's on his viewscreen the destruction going on in New York. Agent Hill walks up to him. Maria Hill: Sir. The council is on. So, Fury presses his screen. Nick Fury: Put them on hold. Phil Coulson: Gotcha covered, Boss. Meanwhile at Manhattan, Iron Man, Sora, Donald, José, Panchito, and Goofy begin their fight with Iron Monger and Whiplash. Sora: We got your back, Iron Man! Iron Man: Go, Sora! So, Sora, Iron Man, and Goofy fought off Iron Monger. Iron Monger: Is that all you got, Sora!? Sora: Not quite! Goofy: Ready when you are, Iron Man! Iron Man: Now! With one hit with the keyblade, Sora disabled his suit easily. Iron Monger: Not cool, Man! Donald Duck: Oh boy! José Carioca: Look at all of these whips! Panchito Pistoles: Vomanos, Amigos! New York is counting on us! So, they begin their teamwork as they hold off Whiplash. Whiplash: This isn't over! Sora: It is now! Iron Man: Let's do this! At last, they beat him down to the ground unconscious. On top the rooftop, Hawkeye fired his arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri riders, hitting his mark each time. He aimed his bow behind him, without looking and released the arrow exploding a rider. Hawkeye: Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail. Iron Man: Just try and keep them off the streets. Hawkeye: Well, they can't bank worth a while. (found a tight corner) Iron Man: I will roger that. So, Iron Man did so and leading towards a tight corner and in Hawkeye's view, who fires arrow upon and arrow, exploding the Chitauri riders. Iron Man kept leading Chitauri riders under the tunnels, through the open parking garages. He looked back. None left. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Nice call. What else you got? Hawkeye: (V.O.) Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) And he didn't invite me? Hawkeye: Abomination's coming at ya, Frozone! Frozone: I got it! Hulk: Hulk Smash! And right on cue, Hulk fought off Abomination as he finally slammed him down to the ground. At a conference room where office workers sit around a table. But the noise has caught one worker's eye, then another, and soon they are all rising, stepping to the window, mesmerized by what lies beyond. The workers' Pova Chitauri Leviathan swam right in front of them. Suddenly, another noise catch the worker's attention. The Hulk crashed through their floor, slashed his way through the room, pounding away and jumped out onto the jaw of the Chitauri Leviathan. It began to head down, trying to wave off the Hulk. Hulk: (roars) Frozone: Yeah! That's what I'm taking about! Meanwhile, Black Widow used the energy rifle and took it off her feet by a Chitauri soldier. She tiremosly took it down by cutting its throat, she then grabbed the energy rifle, turned to attack. Captain America stood there, holding his shield. She slumped back, tired. Black Widow: Captain, none of this is gonna mean a darn thing if we don't close that portal. Captain America: Our biggest guns couldn't touch it. Black Widow: Well, maybe it's not about guns. (gesture the flying chariots) Captain America: You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride. Black Widow: I got a ride. I could use a lift though. So, Black Widow backed up giving herself a running start. Cap lifted and angles his shield. Captain America: Are you sure about this? Black Widow: Yeah. It's gonna be fun. With that, she ran at Captain America. Black Widow does a parkour move, using her feet to run up the car and jumped up on Cap's shield, who gave her a boost with the shield. She grabbed onto a flying chariot. Black Widow climbed onto the chariot and cut the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumped on the rider and stick her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building. Then, Iron Man arrived and shot any other Chitauri riders following her. He made his way down to Captain America, who fought off more Chitauri soldiers. Iron Man pointed his hand boosters at his shield. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Chitauri. From above them, Hawkeye sends down the remaining arrows. He send one across the street, taking down a Chitauri rider following Iron Man. Finally, Thor and Hulk fought on top the back of the Chitauri Leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk broke off a massive piece of armor and slammed it down onto the spine of the Chitauri Leviathan. Summoning all his strength he, Thor raised, drawing lightning to it from all sides, and brought it down with a final terrible blow. Mr. Incredible: Oh boy. Launchpad McQuack: Cap! It's Red Skull! Captain America: Mr. Incredible and I will take care of him. Mr. Incredible: Let's do this! Captain America: Together! So, Captain America and Mr. Incredible begin their fight with Red Skull. Red Skull: Gah! Captain America: It's over for you! Mr. Incredible: I'd give it up if I were you, Red Skull! Red Skull: Never! At last, they finally put down Red Skull to the ground as Mr. Incredible bend the iron around him. Soon enough, The Chitauri Leviathan crashed into a history museum dead. Thor and the Hulk stand on the back of the Chitauri Leviathan after bringing it down, they stand still admiring. The Hulk punched Thor with his enormous hand as he gone flying while the Hulk smirked. Huey: That's gotta hurt. Just then, Team Darkwing Duck begin their fight with the Fearsome Five. Darkwing Duck: Negaduck! Negaduck: Up for a rematch are we, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Yes! So, the Friendly Five begin their battle with the Fearsome Five. Bushroot: Put'em up! Put'em up! With the fight going on, the other superheroes took them down to the ground. At the Stark Tower, Sylvia worked her spell weaking up Dr. Selvig from Loki's mind control. He looked around, confused where he is. He looked up at the sky amazed, Sylvia hoped for the Avengers to win. Sylvia Marpole: I hope they're not too late. At the bridge street, several Humvees aimed their mounted .50 Cal guns into the sky, firing and hitting the Chitauri riders. Captain America fought off a soldier who is pinning him down with its energy rifle, he broke it's leg. He stood up, picking up his shield. Hawkeye: Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there. Captain America: I'm on it. Mickey Mouse: Let's take it up a notch! With that, Dozens of civilians are gathered in bank. Tension and uncertainty surround them. the threee Chitauri soldiers oversee them, pointing their weapons at them. One of them charges a bomb. It beeped, Captain America jumped through the window and throws his shield at the Chitauri bomber. The two Chitauri soldiers aimed their rifles, but Cap head for cover under a desk, which he kicked at them. Captain America jumped over the desk, headlock a soldier, while backhanding another one over the railing. The crowd moves away. A Chitauri soldiers attacked him from behind and ripped off his helmet. The bomb is beeping faster. Captain America: Everyone! Clear out! So, he flipped over the soldier, grabbed his shield and just as the bomb is about to go off, the Chitauri bomber drove for, trying to stop it, but it goes off, sending Captain America through the window, landing very hard on a car. The civilians looked up from below. They're okay, Cap got off the car, looking around the city. Destroyed. The police and firemen arrive, pulling out those civilians he saved. A waitress looked back, thankful. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: So far so good! At the Helicarrier bridge, Fury saw on his viewscreen the World Sercurity Council. The World Sercuirty Council #2: Director Fury, the council has made a decision. Nick Fury: I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid fanny decision, I've elected to ignore it. The World Sercuirty Council #1: Director, you're closer than any of oursubs, you scramble that jet... Nick Fury: That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population. The World Sercuirty Council #1: If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything. Nick Fury: I send that bird out, we already have. So, Fury shut off his viewscreen. Winston Deavor: Do you think they can stop Loki, Merlock and the others, Nick? Nick Fury: We'll just wait and see, Winston. Back at Manhattan, Black Widow, still driving the chariot with the rider, is hit at her side. She looks about, wondering whose energy fire it was she looks behind. Black Window: Oh. You. With that, Loki followed in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging. Hawkeye looked at Black Window, astonished. Hawkeye: Nat, what are you doing? Black Window: (V.O.) Uh... a little help! So, Hawkeye pulled the trigger twice, nocked an arrow, and pointed it at Loki, smiling. Hawkeye: I've got him. At last, he fired his arrow streaking down the city, straight at Loki's head. Snatching like a cat, Loki grabbed the arrow straight out of the air. Looking straight at Hawkeye, smiling, the arrow exploded in his face, crashing into the Stark Penthouse Pad. Black Window looked down and building her momentum, she jumped of the chariot, lands on top of Stark Tower, rolling herself to the edge. Black Widow: Guess this is off to a great start. Elastigirl: Come on! As Loki looked up and shocked at what just happened, the Hulk is leaping up and kicked him, hurtling towards the glass window. He collapsed as he hit the wall, the Hulk jumped in, ready to attack. Loki rolled himself up in a flurry of broken glass standing up to him. Loki Laufeyson: Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, You dull creature, and I will not be bullied... But then, Hulk gabbed Loki by the legs and smashed him against the floor repeatedly and finally threw him aside to the ground, flattering him. Hulk: Puny god. With that, Loki whimpered in pain. Soon, Mickey and his friends had to fight off a lot of heartless. Mickey Mouse: Look at the heartless, they're dropping like flies, we'd better keep up the work. Lulu: Then what're we waiting for? Just then, Black Widow walked up the CMS machine. Dr. Selvig was slumped down weakened as he looked at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky. Black Window: Doctor. Dr. Selvig: Loki's scepter, the energy... the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. Black Window: It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. Dr. Selvig: Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. Black Window: Loki's scepter. Dr. Selvig: It might be able to close the portal. (looks down and saw a gold gleam) And I'm looking right at it. Mickey Mouse: So with the portal closed, the Chitauri won't be able to come and invade Earth. Soon enough, Thor rode on top of chariot, smacking several riders with the hammer. As he took the reins, a Chitauri Leviathan crashed through a building, knocking him down to where Cap is, fighting off the soldiers. Iron Man flew right next to the Chitauri Leviathan and aims his laser booster at it when nothing worked. J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sir, we will lose power before you cut through that shell. Iron Man flew up ahead, facing the oncoming monster. Iron Man: JARVIS. You ever hear the tale of Jonah? J.A.R.V.I.S.: I wouldn't consider him a role model. So, Iron Man flew towards the Chitauri Leviathan, unleashing every arsenal on the suit. The Chitauri Leviathan opened its mouth. Iron Man flew in and burst out the other end, making the it collapsed. Iron Man rolled down the street. The wind is knocked out of him. He looked up with an overwhelming sigh as a small band of Chitauri soldiers rushing towards him, holding out their rifles. Mr. Incredible: Hey! Catch! As he tossed a crushed car, it was heading towards the Chitauri soldiers. Soon, Hawkeye turned to fire his last arrow. Using his bow as a staff, he knocked some Chitauri soldiers, before yanking his last arrow off the dead body of a Chitauri soldier. Hawkeye nocks his arrow, dives down the building and fired his grappling arrow up into the side of building. Falling down, Hawkeye finds the momentum and swung himself into a building and cannonballed in. Hawkeye: How's it coming, Screech!? Screech: All clear from up here as usual! Soon, the Hulk held the Chitauri soldiers by the face and slammed them down. More keep coming. Hulk looked up as hundreds OF riders hovered over him. Then, they begin to fire energy blasts. Hulk took them like he's running through a light rain, blocking the stream of streaking blasts, as through swatting at bees. At the Helicarrier, a lone pilot sits in his cockpit listening. The World Sercuirty Council #2: Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order, 7 Alpha 11. The 7 Alpha 11 Pilot: 7 Alpha 11, confirmed. Prepare to takeoff. So, he ignited his engine. Back in the bridge, Agent Hill saw on her screen 7 Alpha 11 preparing to leave. Maria Hill: Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized! Nick Fury ran out to the deck, holding an airtronic RPG-7. He took aim and fired, hitting the tail ed of the jet. The jet skidded off towards the edge. The pilot was unharmed. Suddenly, another 7 Alpha 11 Jet flew off. Fury stood there, knowing he can't do anything about it. Nick Fury: Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city. Iron Man: (V.O.) How long? Nick Fury: Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile. At last, Iron Man fought off as many Chitauri soldiers as he sustain. Iron Man: Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters! J.A.R.V.I.S.: I just did. Iron Man left the streets and flew up into the sky. 7 Alpha 11 arrived outside the city. He flipped the switch to press the button. He presses it. The missile flew out to Manhattan. The 7 Alpha 11: Destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds mark. Max Goof: Here comes a flock of hook bat-like Heartless! So, he and Wakka worked their aim with thier gun and ball shooting right at them. Back at Manhattan, Captain America and Thor battled side ti side. They both throw their respected weapons. Thor catched Mjölnir, but as Cap turned, an energy blast strikes him down hard. Thor ran over to a broken car, swang the hammer and flipped the car over and over on its side, crushing a few Chitauri soldiers. Cap tried to get up. Thor and Mr. Incredible helped him back to his feet. Cap raised his shield back up. Thor Odinson: You ready for another bout? Captain America: What? You gettin' sleepy? At the tower, Dr. Selvig is back in scientist mode and clacking away at his laptop. Then, Black Widow grabbed Loki's scepter, slowly breaking into the force field, almost touching the Tesseract. Black Widow: I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down! Captain America: Do it! Iron Man: (V.O.) No, wait! Captain America: Stark, these things are still coming! Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it. Up in the sky, Iron Man caught up, now came at the missile from behind. The missile speeded on. Iron Man grabbed it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenched the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal. Captain America: (V.O. inside the suit) Stark, you know that's a one-way trip? Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) (to J.A.R.V.I.S.) Save the rest for return, J. J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts? Iron Man: You might as well. At the jet streak, Pepper along with her crew watched on T.V., in horror, the destruction in New York. On the table, her cell is vibrating with Tony's picture on it. Back in the Helicarrier bridge, every single agent held their breath as they too watch Iron Man flew up into the portal. He climbed higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flinging himself through the portal. Communications died. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looked in horror. Every single agent cheered. Fury and Winston smiled. Fury tried to communicate with Tony, but there's nothing. In outer space, we then see Tony's horror. An armada. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. Iron Man let go of the missile. It whistled off into the blackness as Iron Man slowly fell back down the portal's opening. The missile reached the main ship as it exploded, causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display. Suddenly at Manhattan, all of the Chitauri soldiers and leviathans keel over and begin to shake, then stopped. They all fall over. The Avengers looked up at their consultant, not sure if he'll make it through. Still holding the scepter in hand at the tower, Black Widow shifted around waiting. Black Widow: Come on, Stark... Tanya Vanderflock: Come on, Pal! Down at Manhattan, Thor and Cap saw the supernova coming towards them. Thor nodded to Cap. Captain America: (to Black Widow) Close it. At the tower without hesitating, Black Widow pulled the scepter out, the Tesseract turned off its energy beam. The portal quickly closed. A small figure is hurled backwards into the open now closed portal. Iron Man was plummeting to the earth. Captain America: (smiling) Son of a gun! Mr. Incredible: We saved the day! Yeah, Baby! Launchpad McQuack: Alright! (highfived him) Tight on Iron Man, he kept falling, and falling, and falling. Thor Odinson: He's not slowing down. So, Thor swang Mjölnir around. Just as he flew up, the Hulk snagged Iron Man out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building. Hulk threws Iron Man off him, Thor and Captain America ran over to him. Thor ripped off Tony's helmet, he appeared to be dead as they stand around not sure. Then, the Hulk yelled in fury, the noise startled Tony as he awoke. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What the heck? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Captain America: We won. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, Guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. Thor Odinson: (looking up at Stark Tower) We're not finished yet. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And then shawarma after. At the penthouse, Loki crawled onto the stair, looking like a beaten rag doll. He took a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turned to find Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers staring at him ticked off. Loki Laufeyson: If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink. But then, the Hulk snorted at him. Weeks Later. Weeks past at the SHIELD Analytical Room, it shows TV news montage about the Avengers, we see various reports of what happened. Some people agree that the avengers did good, protecting the city. Others believe it was their cause. The Old Man (Stan Lee): Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break! Senator Boyton: These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now? The Waitress: What? That this was somehow their fault? Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you. Phil Coulson: Everything alright, Winston? Winston Deavor: It's fine now, Agent Phil, I always knew superheroes can make a difference compared to Mickey and his friends. Phil Palmfeather: That makes two of us, Pal. With that, Phil Palmfeather was eating his chicken wings. At Central Park, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers took Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shook hands with his team along with his friends and gave Selvig a hug. Tony opened the Tesseract's case. Bruce Banner took it out and placed it inside a glass tube, held by Thor. He gave Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians leaped into the energy beam and out of site. Then one by one, the group splintered off, strolling into different directions. Bruce climbed in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rode away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climbed back into SHIELD cars. With that, they all part for now. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, this is where we return home. Sora: Right behind you, Mickey. So, Mickey opened the portal to where his Disney Kingdom is as they all returned home. Meanwhile, Fury is facing once more members of the World Sercuirty Council. The World Sercuirty Council #3: Where are the Avengers? Nick Fury: I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence. The World Sercuirty Council #2: And the Tesseract? Nick Fury: The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach. The World Sercuirty Council #1: That's not your call. Nick Fury: I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did. The World Sercuirty Council #1: So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes? Nick Fury: Oh, I think he will be. The World Sercuirty Council #1: I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous. Nick Fury: They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it. The World Sercuirty Council #1: Was that the point of all this? A statement? Nick Fury: A promise. So, he walked out towards the bridge. He and Agent Hill walked together, toward the window looking out into the world. Maria Hill: Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then? Nick Fury: They'll come back, so will Mickey and the gang. Maria Hill: You really sure about that? Nick Fury: I am. Maria Hill: Why? Nick Fury: Because we'll need them to. With Agent Hill turning around. Fury looked out smiling. At the Stark Penthouse, Tony and Pepper unveil a new design for Stark Tower. As the camera pulls out, showing the letters for "STARK TOWER" have been blown away, and all that remains is a giant A. Back in the Chitauri homeworld, the Other reports the failure of the invasion to his master. The Other: Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled. The Master responds by standing and looking at a partially destroyed planet in the distance. The Other continues to report. The Other: To challenge them is to court... Death. With that, a grin from his master, who turns to face the camera, revealing that he is Thanos. Meanwhile, the Avengers eat in silence at a shawarma restaraunt. The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225